Blue's Plan - Operation: MatchMaking
by iluvfanfics09
Summary: Summer Holiday is about to start and strangely, the Unova Poke Dex Holders has transferred in. As for Blue, she plans a mischievous plan to set up her friends but will it work? Contains Sspecial, OldRival, MangaQuest, SoulSilver, Frantic, Commoner, Agency & DualRival. (Being Edited. And yes I changed both the title and summary because it isn't really convincing.)
1. Chapter 1: NotePassing

**Me: Hello, everyone. Uh.. This is actually my frist fanfic so please don't be harsh. plus I think the name is kinda lame -_-'**

**Blue: *pops out of nowhere* Teehee! Hi there. My name is Blue. It's nice mee-**

**Me: Shut up, Blue. This is my time. *clears throat* Sorry for that. Blue is always like that.**

**Blue: Hey! Well at least- mmrmph!**

**Me: *shouts* Green! Do the disclaimer now. Hurry up, before Blue gives away any of the story!**

**Green: *appears suddenly* iluvfanfics09/Kam does not own PokeSpe or the characters.**

**Me: Good. Now unto the story!**

**_Chapter 1: Note-Passing_**

_Red's POV_

Beep! Beeep! Beeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeee-

BAM!

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed as my alarm clock just woke me up from a very good dream that I had. A dream where I was the most powerful Pokemon Trainer. The alarm just had to ruin it all (I won't talk about my dream to you, though). And it even felt so real! Then it it was ruined by a stupid alarm clock. That was when I... Wait... Did I just scream?! Aargh! I went out of bed, still half asleep (and annoyed), then... I think... I felt something broken. I stepped back from the spot where I felt it and looked down. It was my Pikachu clock, now broken in pieces. At first, I didn't really care when I looked at it, the second time-

"Nooooooooooooooo!" I screamed. Aargh! Why did I scream again! As I was saying, I looked down at the very clock that cost me two hundred pokeyen! DAMMIT! If only Mum never had... Never mind. But still! Why did I have to break the clock! I won't know the time now! Hey, don't blame me. This clock was annoying me and it interrupted me from a very great battle. _Ugh, I'll have to look for my poketch in the drawer_, I thought.

I went to the drawers and pulled open the top drawer. I remembered putting the poketch here last night. I rummaged in the drawer trying to find the watch while throwing out the others. I didn't really care, besides, my parents were always at work. Then I went out on an adventure. Then I found this house, paid money to the rent and yeah. Mum visited me and stayed here a lot of times and yeah. I don't know anything about Dad, Well, that's because I probably forgot him after I settled in here, my only house. I don't really need parents since I got my pokemons and my friends. They're like a family to me. Now, back to where we were, ah yes! I found my poketch. It was a red digital poketch with black sides and one black stripes each. It was a new poketch from Yellow. Yep, Yellow de Viridian Grove. I'll talk about it when I arrive at my school. So where were we? So I looked at my digital watch and then I had a blank expression. Don't ask me how I know. Then I looked at it again.

"Oh no! I'm late!" I shrieked. Wait... First I screamed and now... I shrieked?

I cursed under my breath. Then that's when I came back to Earth, I realised that it was 8:50 a.m already. I rushed to my wardrobe and quickly put on my uniform. It was a pale blue collared shirt, a white tie, navy blue pants (for girls it is navy blue skirts), and a jumper with the school's emblem and initials, the trademark pokeball which was gold and the initials, PWA which stood for Pokemon World Academy where everyone from any region can attend it. Plus, they have loads of shops which are fancy... Too fancy for my likings. Then I took my backpack, snapping out of my daydream of the Pokemon shop, a very famous shop where they sell anything to do with pokemons, and they even sell pokemons! I rushed downstairs and toasted a toast before putting the french toast in my mouth and running outside to get on my bike. I sped through the town to reach my school, while waving to the townspeople I know. Then my bike came to a halt as I pressed the brakes. There stood in front of me was the academy. I can't explain the description now so I ran inside school just in time before the bell rang. Guess I can't explain about my friends, huh...

Green's POV

Gggrrhhh... That boy is taking so long! He even said that he'll come early today, and it is a Friday! I am really pissed right now, even the teacher was sitting there with his arms crossed, sending the classroom an evil aura. The girl in font of me was shivering in fear of the pissed off teacher. She touched her long blonde hair which was down until tying it into a ponytail with an extra hairband quickly. She quickly went under her desk, trying to make sure that the teacher won't attack her like last time. The time where she accidentally let her hair down while squirting water when the teacher was pissed. And the teacher actually banned her from letting her hair down and squirting water from her water bottle before the attack until she put her hair hair down again and well, you get the idea. Her name was Yellow de Viridian. Guys thought she was cute so she is very popular with them.

"Pssst..." I heard a whisper next to Yellow, "Do you think the teacher might explode and attack you again?"

It was her. I stared at her with a blank expression. Then the girl noticed that I was staring at her.

"Hellooo!" She waved cheerily before turning back to Yellow.

I rolled my eyes. The girl's name was Blue. She has long, brown silky hair which shone underneath the sun who sent piercing rays at the whole world. She had blue eyes, the colour of the ocean. She was also popular with the boys and she would continuously flirt with them, making them swoon over her.

"Um... Actually," Yellow answered nervously, "I-"

BAM!

I turned to see who it was. It was Red.

Yellow's POV

I flinched at the sound of a door banging to the wall and interrupting me from saying my answer. Well, at least I didn't have to answer. Phew!

"Sorry I'm late!" Red apologised to the, um, pissed off... I mean really pissed off teacher called Professor Rowan who came from Sinnoh.

"Well, you should be after taking 20 minutes just to come here." Professor Rowan said with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry..." Red mumbled as he made his way to his desk next to a spiky haired brunette named Green Oak. He was my best friend's crush, Blue. She told to keep it a secret and I kept my word.

When Professor Rowan calmed down, I sighed in relief since he didn't attack me. You know, when I accidently brought my water bottle with me and when I opened it, I squeezed it and it hit Prof on the head when he was pissed off. I went out of my position, stood up and then sat down on my chair. When I sat down, something hit me. I then saw a piece of paper on my desk and it read:

_Sup' Yellow?_

_Well, I was asking if you can come meet at the back of the school after school. It's very important so please come. That's all I can say for now. Write your decision on the back of this paper, k? Bye!_

_Love, Red_

I blushed as I read this. I looked at the last sentence again, Love Red. I blushed furiously. "It said LOVE! LOVE!" I practically screamed in my head. You see, I have a crush on Red... Okay, I admit it, I have a HUGE crush on Red! But the problem with him is that he's dense. That means he'll be oblivious to my feelings. Then I remembered I had to give him a reply. I scribbled on the note:

_Hello, Red,_

_I'll come and talk to you after school cos I'm free. I hope Professor Rowan won't know that we are doing note passing :)! Oh, I just want to mention one more thing, why did you say 'Love, Red' instead of 'From Red'?_

_Yellow_

I then crumpled the paper and threw the paper to Red, hoping that Prof. Rowan didn't see that. I sighed in relief as the teacher didn't see since he took off his glasses causing him not to see anything from the back of the room and his white long fringe covered his eyes. Then I could see Blue smirking evilly. Oh no... Not Blue!

Red's POV

I blushed as I realised my mistake and I quickly wrote '_Sorry_!' on the paper. What a huge mistake. I accidentally did Love because I like her. As in like, like. I crumpled the paper then tossed it to Yellow. Then I saw Blue smiling evilly with an evil glint in her eye. That's when I realised she is thinking of a mischievous plan.

Blue's POV

I smiled evilly to myself as I saw Yellow and Red doing note passing. I wonder what they are talking about. Yes... I can feel a plan forming in my head of making Yellow and Red into confessing to each other. I actually honestly think Yellow and Red really looks cute together since I like Green! No offence, fangirls of Red and fanboys of Yellow. You see, people from this class, PokeDex Class, are pretty popular. Only there are Thirteen people in the class. Yep, thirteen. It's only been ten minutes after Red came to class and now he's doing note passing immediately! With Yellow! Prof. Rowan told us to have a five minute self study for awhile after giving Red a five minute lecture. Yep, he got a detention today. He's lucky that next week is Summer Holiday and that its Friday today. Then I noticed Red suddenly put his hand up.

"Yes, Red?" Prof. Rowan asked.

"Excuse me, but why were there four students outside that looks new?" Red asked.

"What do you mean?" The teacher asked.

"Two girls and two boys." Red replied.

"..."

I saw the Professor mentally slapping his face.

"Oh no!" Professor shouted, "Those were the new students for this class!"

Okay, so now there are 14? Wait... Let me recount that again... Red, Green Oak, me, Yellow de Viridian, Crystal, Gold, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire Birch, Emerald, Diamond (also known as Dia), Pearl, Platinum Berlitz (I found out her real name by hacking in the school computers in the office), and another four more members. That means there are now 17? Wow. That's kinda a lot.

"I forgot about them." He said, "Come in now!"

Then the door opened revealing four new students.

**Me: Fin! Well. That was long. For me that is.**

**Red: *appears out of nowhere* Yeah! It took so long. Why aren't the the others but the Kanto ****cast there. Why only us?**

**Blue: Cos we'll be me- mmrph!**

**Me: Shut up, Blue! You're giving away the story! Anyway R&R. Can you guess who the four new students are? And sorry if Red is a little bit OOC. Well then, Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Four Students of Unova!

**Me: Hello to everyone! I still haven't figured out a name for Blue's Plan.**

**Red: Maybe you can name it something cool.**

**Me: *screams* AAAAHHHHHH!**

**Red: *flinches* What's wrong?**

**Me: You scared me! Didn't anyone told you to stop sneaking up on people?!**

**Red: Sorry.**

**Me: Anyway, this time I am going to do the disclaimer.**

**Blue: *Pops out of nowhere* Awww... Can't I do it this time? Pwease *puts on puppy face***

**Me: *sweatdrops* Okay. Do the disclaimer then.**

**Blue: *smiles* Thank you. Kam/iluvfanfics09 does not own Pokemon Special. If she did, she would have made it more funnier and have (probably) romance blossom between characters and made Pokemon Special into an anime.**

**Red: That was a long disclaimer...**

**Me: Now unto the story!**

_**Chapter 2: The Four Students of Unova!**_

_What happened last time..._

**Blue's POV**

_"Yes, Red?" Prof. Rowan asked._

_"Excuse me, but why were there four students outside that looks new?" Red asked._

_"Who?" The teacher asked._

_"Two girls and two boys." Red replied._

_"..."_

_I saw the Professor mentally slapping his face._

_"Oh no!" Professor shouted, "Those were the new students for this class!"_

_Okay, so now there are 14? Wait... Let me recount that again... Red, Green Oak, me, Yellow de Viridian, Crystal, Gold, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire Birch, Emerald, Diamond (also known as Dia), Pearl, Platinum Berlitz (I found out her real name by hacking in the school computers in the office), and another four more members. That means there are now 17? Wow. That's kinda a lot._

_"I forgot about them." He said, "Come in now!"_

_Then the door opened revealing four new students._

When the door opened, in came two boys and two girls. One of the boys had short, jet black hair and deep blue eyes with glasses and the other boy had short brown hair whose hair is under a cap and chocolate brown eyes. One of the girls had a short blonde bob hair under a hat with green eyes. On her right was another girl who was slightly taller than the Blondie but smaller than the two boys, she had brown hair under a cap with her brown, wavy hair tied in a ponytail with strands of hair coming out on either side of the her smooth face. Her appearance was completed with her brown eyes.

"Prof, you called us in really late." The boy brown hair and eyes said as he made his way to the professor.

"I was dying to see what my classmates would look like." The girl with brown hair and eyes huffed, "I wanted to see if they're are some talented students here."

"I wanted to make new friends already." the Blondie pouted.

"I was about to die from boredom. I wanted to do lessons already." The black haired boy reasoned.

"Well, your in now." Professor Rowan rolled his eyes before turning to the class,"Now class, I would like you to meet Cheren Jet," he pointed to the boy with blue eyes, "Black Lair," he pointed to the brown haired,"Biance Bell," he pointed to the Blondie who was waving at the class, a smile was plastered on her face, "and, finally, White Whitlea." he then pointed to the brunette girl, "Now would you tell us a little about yourselves and your goal."

I saw Black stepping forward.

"Hey guys. Nice to meet ya! I think you already know my name so I'll skip that part." Black smiled, "First of all, my goal is to get all the badges and become the champion. I want to beat the champion Red. They say he is the strongest of all trainers. It will be a dream come true if I ever get to battle him once and I may get hper sometimes so I just wanted to warn yo that... Well... Yeah..."

"Thank you, Black. Now, any questions?" Prof asked.

Red's hand shot up straight away

"Yes?" Black questioned.

"Is it really your goal?" Red asked.

Black nodded his head vigorously. "It is."

"Well then. I'm looking forward to battling you. My name is Red, the Pokemon Champion." Red smiled.

Black's jaw dropped to the floor. I knew for a minute that he couldn't believe Red was here.

"Yeah! I got to meet Red!" Black sang in a cheerful tone.

"Any more?" Prof asked once more.

Many hands shot up in the air including mine. Black was looking at everyone and I was hoping to be chosen. Then he looked and pointed at Yellow. Awww... I felt disappointed but... It's okay.

"Um... Uh..." Yellow muttered nervously, "My name is Yellow Viridian. Do you... Uh... I mean, are you and White related to each other, or maybe siblings?"

I saw Black rub the back of his head.

"No. We're just best friends." Black answered coolly.

I saw Yellow kinda disappointed. Then a question popped up in my head. I raised my hand up before others could. Black immediately picked me. Woohoo!

"My name is Blue."

"Nice to meet you and Yellow." Black said.

"I just wanted to ask, do you have a crush on White or do you like White as in like like?" I asked curiously.

I saw White's face suddenly lit up. Hehehe... I figured out she would have a crush on him.

"WHAT!" Black shouted while nervously shuffling and frantically waving his hands in front of him, "I mean, no, no. You got it all wrong. As I said, we are just friends..."

In the corner of my eye, I noticed White's face filled with disappointment. Hehehe... I could feel a plan forming in my mind to set up my classmates to be paired up with each other. I quickly told Black "Okay" and ripped a piece of paper from my notebook. I closed my book and put the lined paper on top. I skipped listening to questions and the answers as well as the introductions as I started scribbling on my piece of paper.

_Couples that I plan to set up and make them fall for each other:_

_1. Red x Yellow_

_2. Blue (Me) x Green_

_3. Crystal x Gold_

_4. Silver x Soul (No one left except for his crush in class 3-F)_

_5. Ruby x Sapphire_

_6. Rald? Dunno. He'll find his love one day._

_7. Dia x Platina_

_8. Pearl x Kaitlyn (From Elite Class, but suppose it'll do)_

_9. Black x White_

_10. Cheren x Bianca_

"Heheheh..." I smiled evilly to myself. I kept on smiling evilly until White said:

"...I've been working as the President of The BW Agency since my parents had died of a very tragic event that I cannot tell you as it hurts me a lot." White explained, "I have also been looking for very talented people to work at my Agency so that we would be known from around the World. That is my goal." White finished her introduction.

People then raised their hands up. Hmmm... Aha! Yay! This plan may work for all of them! I smiled evilly to myself and started saying "heheheh" again and again.

**Green's POV**

I flinched as I heard a "heheheheh" at the seat right where Yellow was seated. i noticed Blue smiling evilly to herself during the questions part in the right of Yellow.

"Oh no!" I groaned to myself, "This can't be good. Blue always plans a mischievous plan whether it is to set us up or planning revenge."

I then looked at Red who was sitting next to me on my left side.

"Pssst..." I whispered loudly enough for Red to hear me, "Red, Blue's planning something again. It will probably involve all of us."

I saw Red sweating and shifting uncomfortably on his seat as I jerked my right thumb to Blue whose evil smile grew into an evil Cheshire cat smile.

"What do you think she's planning to do?" Red asked curiously.

"I'll check." I said.

After first period finished I went up to Blue who was still chuckling. When she noticed me, she stopped the chuckling and smiled sweetly at me.

"I know you're planning something." I told her with a hint of suspicion with my voice.

"Greeny, you have everything wrong. I wasn't planning on anything." she smiled whilst blinking her eyes a few times, "Oh, and don't forget to come to my party!"

I looked over and saw what she wrote. Oh no! I thought as I saw what she wrote.

I turned around.

"Pesky Girl." I muttered as I turned on my heels to go to Red and tell him all about it.

**Yellow's POV**

After School

"Aaah!" Blue said, "School's finally over!"

"I know!" I agreed, "Summer Holiday is about to start, as well!"

We were currently walking down the hall with our bags, chatting away about our "Girl" problems and what we would do during the holiday.

"Oh yeah, Yellow." Blue suddenly said, "I invited the new students to the, you know, School's-Finally-Over Party. They all said yes and that means it only leaves you if you are coming or not since everyone is coming? So are you coming? You don't have to if you want."

"Of course, Blue." I replied, "What makes you think I would abandon an invite from my best friend?

We continued talking until we stopped walking after we passed the school exit.

"Well, I gotta go now!" I told Blue, "Red told me to meet him after school here."

When I turned on my heels, I heard chuckling from behind me, but I just shrugged it off. I ran off to the spot where Red told me he will meet me. The cherry-blossom tree in front of school.

I ran off to the tree. When I reached it, I stared at it in awe. It was beautiful. It's colours were perfect shell pink, some were still buds but the others have already bloomed, even though it's summer. I looked around to see if there were anyone around. Thank goodness. There was no one left as they were already at home. I stood on my tiptoes as I reached for a cherry-blosom. Since I was small I had trouble reaching for one. That's when I saw a hand pick off three bloomed cherry-blossoms with two cherry-blossom buds.

"Thanks..." I said. I turned around. It was Red. I blushed madly as he handed me the cherry-blossoms and I took it. I blushed different shades of red as I accidently touched his hand. When I looked up to see his face. His face was red. _Heehee_, I thought, _His face is exacltly red as his name!_

When he saw me looking, I blushed again. After a few moments, my olive eyes met his crimson eyes. Our heads got closer and closer until I shook my head from my trance as he and I blushed furiously. Our lips were just a few centimetres away from touching each other's until I shook my head.

"H-hi, Red." I stuttered, still recovering from what happened.

"Uh... hi, Yellow." He blushed.

"So..." I tried to start up a conversation, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Uh..." Red stammered, "I wanted to tell you before the holiday really starts is..."

I felt my heart beating faster. _Was he... No... Is he going to confess?_ I thought.

"Uh..." he started again, "I wanted to tell you that..." I felt my heart beating really fast.

"I li-" before he could complete his sentence, Gold came and interrupted us.

"Senior Red!" Gold huffed, so I guess he must've been running everywhere, "I was looking for you everywhere!"

I felt my heart sank when Gold interrupted us. I guess I should never have my hopes too high.

"Uh... Why were you looking for me?" Red asked.

"Didn't you forget that you said that I should take you to Blue's School's-finally-over party." Gold reasoned.

"Oh..." was all Red can say, "Well, I'll see you tommorow or at the party then, Yellow and I just wanted to say, Blue said to make sure you, uh, come."

"Bye..." was all I can manage to say. I knew Red was lying aout the Blue-Making-Sure-You-Come bit. He probably hates me.

I waited for him to disappear from my sight and when he did, I turned on my heels to head for Viridian where my house was while crying.

_Stupid Gold! Stupid Gold! Why did you have to ruin everything,_ I thought, _and I thought Red was going to confess to me._

When I was halfway there, three men were in front of me and suddenly surrounded me.

"What do you want?" I shouted.

"We need you to come with us." One of them said.

When I looked closer, there were strong looking men.

"Get away from me!" I demanded.

"No use kiddo." The man in the middle said as three of them grabbed each of my arms.

"Let Go!" I screamed. I sent out ChuChu's Pokeball and she appeared from it.

"ChuChu! Thunderbolt! now!" I screamed.

"Pika..." ChuChu started charging up and then used thunderbolt, "Chu!"

It manage to hit them and I got away. I Returned ChuChu to its pokeball, and since it was 6:55 p.m, I ran to Blue's house and tripped as well as get scratches along the way.

**Me: Poor Yellow. Just when she thought Red was going to confess to her, Gold had to ruin everything.**

**Gold: *appears from thin air* What? What did I do! All I did was tell Senior Red that I had to take him to Blue's party.**

**Crystal: *whacks him in the head* You jerk! Haven't you realized that Senior Red and Senior Yellow were having a moment and you just broke it?!**

**Yellow: *sniffs* It's fine guys. I'm *sniffs* okay.**

**Me: I feel sorry for her. She probably took it seriously. Anyway, R&R!**

**Yellow: *sniffs* Waah!**

**Crystal: *comforts Yellow* It's okay, Yellow. There, there. It's Gold's fault okay. Now say sorry, Gold.**

**Gold: What did I do?**

**Crystal: *glares at Gold* NOW!**

**Gold: Fine, Super Serious Gal. For whatever reason, sorry, Senior Yellow.**

**Me: Let's just finish this. Bye-**

**Blue: OMG! What happened to you, Yellow?!**

**Me: Okay. It's finished!**


	3. Chapter 3: It's Party Time!

**Me: Hello, everyone! I'm surprised that you have read this far.**

**Silver: Yeah. Kam's right. **

**Me: *glares* hey!**

**Silver: What? I'm just telling the truth.**

**Me: Anyway, I do not own PokeSpe or any of the characters except for this story. And thank you to ryeid and POKESPE-FAN for reviewing!**

**_Chapter 3: It's Party Time!_  
**

**Blue's POV**

Heehee... Tonight I will announce the plan that I will be making. It will include all of my friends. You see, tonight, at 7:00 p.m, there will be a party at my house. I invited them by texting or calling them and they all agreed to come. Right now, I'm busy preparing things, like decorating the place since it is 6:00 p.m now. After about 35 minutes when I was done.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed as I looked at the whole place. There were balloons everywhere, ribbons and those party things.

I looked at the clock.

"Damn," I cursed, "It's six thirty-five!"

I rushed upstairs to the bathroom to have a shower for five minutes. After taking off my clothes, I stepped into the readied bath tub (since I knew it was going to take me forever decorating) and felt my body relax in the hot water. After five minutes, I went out, and grabbed two towels. I wrapped one of the towel around my hair, and the other, around my wet body. I made my way to my room and took out a dress. It was my favourite. It was a turquoise A-line cocktail dress that had gems all over it. There was a black ribbon in the middle that turned into a perfect bow at the side of the dress. In the middle of the bow was a collection of mini fake diamonds. From the waist to the end, it was puffy. When I tried it on, it looked perfect. The dress fit me perfectly and it reached just above my knees.

The next thing I did was blowdrying my hair for few minutes after I unwrapped the towel off my hair. I used my straightener to make my hair smooth and straight so that my hair will be pretty, heehee. Then I applied make-up on. I put on blue eyeshadow, light pink lip-gloss, and light pink blusher. I looked at the mirror. Again, it was perfect!

Phew! That saved me some time since it was only 6:53. I went dowstairs to prepare the food which Dia cooked himself! Yep, Dia came here yesterday asking me if he can cook the food. And he did! The food looked so yummy as well! Right now, they're in the fridge and some others are in the microwave to b heated. I think it's okay to take them out now. I went to the kitchen and took out the foods fromthe fridge and thd microwave. Mmmm... Wow. I can smell the scent of the foods. I do wonder how Dia can cook skilfully though... Such a mystery.

I went out of the kitchen and went inside the the dinig room where I put most foods, then I went to the living room and placed the others on the glass table. I was about to look at the place to see if it was perfect until I heard the doorbell ring. Let's see who it is. First, need to check everything in my head. Food? Check. Decorations? Check. Guests? Not yet. Plan ready to announce? Maybe. Right. I'm ready. Owwww! That hurts. They just rung the bell again in surprise when I was near the door. Thw doorbell rings again.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, "No Need to ring it three times."

**Gold's POV**

"Uugh... What's taking Senior Blue so long." I huffed impatiently.

"Shut it, Gold." Silver snapped, "She's just taking long because she is preparing things. Besides, we never even help her prepare."

"Fine, Silver." I said, "No need to so snappy."

I heard Silver et out a silent growl and suddenly, we were having a stare down contest.

"Quit it guys." Red stopped us, "You did hear her that she is coming in a minute."

Then the door opened revealing a beautiful Blue. I stared at her in awe. She was just pretty. When I looked at Silver, I saw a tint of pink spread across her ace.

"Hi guys!" She greeted cheerfully as we walked in, "Sorry for taking long, I was just preparing."

"It's okay." Red said.

"Yeah. Since I can always wait for a sexy lady and Punish her." I raised my eyebrows flirtatiously.

Then I felt pain in my head. I clutched my head in pain my and turned around to see Silver angry.

"How many times do I have to say 'SHUT IT GOLD'?" Silver shouted while a vein popped in his head.

"Then you really didn't have to punch me at least." I complained while wincing in pain. Man... Silver is strong. I wouldn't even be surprised if my head is bleeding.

"Uh... Silver," Blue said, "It's really okay."

_Ding! dong!_

"I'll get that!" Blue said and soon walked off towards the door.

"Hello, Crystal, Ruby, Spphire and Green. Come in." We heard her say.

I then saw Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, and Green coming in. I stared in awe at Crystal. She was stunning. With her floor length silvery blue dress. It showed her thighs at the sighed and her hair was down. I couldn't help but almost have a nosebleed? Everyone looked stunning tonight (A/N**: I don't what the others are wearing so we'll skip that part).**

We then started chatting. After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. In came the Unova four. It seems that everyone is almost here since Emerald and Peal told me they aren't coming and that they are busy tonight. That only leaves Yellow.

Then the doorbell rang again.

**Red's POV**

The doorbell rang again.

_Ding! dong!_

"I'll get that!" Blue said and soon walked off towards the door.

After a few silent minutes...

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" We heard Blue shout.

"Um... I just tripped over something and cried in pain..." We heard a familiar voice.

"Whatever." We heard Blue say, "Just come in, Yellow."

Blue came in with Yellow beside her. We then gasped when we saw her. She was still in her uniform, except it was ripped. There were scratches all over her. I then rushed to her and was simply worried, since I was the first, well second to Blue,mone to rush over to her.

"What happened?" I asked with concern.

I saw Yellow blush a little. I have no idea why, though.

"Uh... After you left me..." Yellow began, "On my way home, I got surrounded by three men, they grabbed my arms and I released ChuChu to use thunderbolt them, and... I got away. But on my way her... It was already 6:58 p.m so I didn't bother changing and just ran here while tripping, falling and getting scratches. There's no serious injuries, though."

"Are yous sure?" Blue asked.

"Yep." Yellow said.

"Whoever they are, I'll kick their asses." Blue said.

"Yellow," I looked Yellow in the eye, but she just made look right, "Why don't you sit on the couch, k?"

Yellow nodded, not looking me in the eye. Strange. She would normally say something to me. For the whole party, she talked to everyone except for me and Gold.

"Hey, Gold," I said to Gold quietly.

"Yes, Senior Red?" he asked.

"Why do you think Yellow is avoiding us?" I questioned.

"Dunno." He answered simply.

"Okay." I said as I walked from him.

I entere the kitchen where there were no other PokeDex holders are.

"She probably thinks I hate her after I said Blue wanted me to make sure she was coming to the party and that she knew it was a lie." I told myself.

I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Yellow.

"Uh...hi, Red." She said, "I wanted to ask, what were you saying before Gold interrupted you. You said 'I li'. What does that mean?"

"Nothing." I lied since what I wanted to say back then was 'I like you'.

"Then-" Yellow was interrupted by a cheery, and high-pitched voice.

"Yellow, Red!" Blue came in. "You need to come in the living room for fun. Not staying here in the kitchen alone."

Them she smirked mischieviously.

"Unless..." She raised her eyebrows, "You guys were making out."

"WHAT?!" Yellow and I shouted in unison.

"Don't worry." Blue waved at us, "I'll leave you alone."

"Blue!" Yellow and I shouted, "It's not what you think."

Blue just looked at us and turned around, laughing mischieviously, while waving. Then she was gone. I slapped my head. I knew what Yellow was thinking. _This can't be good._

**Me: Uh... That was really short. Sorry guys. **_  
_

**Silver: And you got that right again.**

**Me: Just shut up, Silver. Anyways. This is my last day before my school starts so I might update this chapter on Sunday. And I said MIGHT. Sorry if I was a bit harsh though. In the next chapter... I'll tell a bit about it to you. Well... There is a talent show, and Blue asks White something secretive. It was part of her plan. Sorry, but the rest is a secret.**

**Silver: That was only very little information you know.**

**Me: So what?! It is Top Secret you know. And it is for them to find out what happens, Silver! If you want, I'll make Blue end up with Gold.**

**Silver: *glares* Would you like to die.**

**Me: *sweatdrops* Fi-Fine. I won't make her end up with a perv.**

**Gold: *Appears* Hey! Why do everyone make fun of me all the time.**

**Me: If you don't stop complaining, I will surely make a mistake and purposely turn your name into 'Old' got that.**

**Gold: *squeaks* I'll go now.**

**Me: Anyway. Sorry about that. Please R&R!****  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Talent Show Case and the Plan

**Me: Uh.. Hi... Guys. I seem to have updated earlier than I expected.**

**Blue: Well, that's a good thing because this part is the part I like the most.**

**Yellow: Yep. I never knew I had talent. Except for sketching or drawing.**

**White: But I do wonder what Blue wants to talk about with me.**

**Me: Girls, you're giving away some of the story.**

**Blue, Yellow and White: Sorry.**

**Me: Good. Now you can do the disclaimer.**

******Blue, Yellow and White:** Kam/iluvfanfics09 does not own Pokemon Special or its characters. She does not own 'Don't hold your breath'.

**Me: Plus, this chapter will be a songfic. Only this chapter. And Thank you to Geezers11, lol, Go Yellow, and acupunture. Also, Thank you to Jayvee1999 for giving me and idea for the name (I will change on Sunday probably) and ryeid for noticing the mispelt words. I might redit this fanfic so that I can change my mistakes!**

_**Chapter 4: Talent show case and the plan!**_

**White's POV**

Wow... I can't believe my classmates are talented at dancing! They had this dance-off competition and they were surprisingly good. Even Black was surprised at their talent. Gold and Green was surprisingly really good at street dancing. Then they played this talent show thing. I think Gold dragged Yellow and Red from the kitchen to play. Blue told me that she ordered Gold to do it since she wanted to see Yellow draw, and sing as well. Can't wait. Oh! They're starting. Seems like Black are joining and Cheren is the host. Seems like me, Bianca, and a redhead called Silver. Wait... And Blue. Yep, me, Silver, Blue, and Bianca are the only audience.

"Hello, everyone." Cheren started, "This is PokeDex Holders got talent where you vote the people who are good. The person who has the most votes is the winner. Now, we will start. Please welcome... The Crystal Light Band which consists of Yellow, the lead singer, Crystal, the drummer, Sapphire, the guitarist, and Platina, the Keyboardist. They will perform Don't Hold Your Breath!"

Okay... So it started with Crystal doing the beat on the drums, then Sapphire comes playing her part of the song, then Platina played her own. Yellow then comes in. She was a pretty good singer to be honest, since it was gentle, but I pretty much worked out that she was shy though. When I heard her first note I was amazed.

(Don't Hold Your Breath by Nicole Scherzinger)

_Don't hold your breath_

_You can't touch me now, there's no feeling left_  
_If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath_  
_What you did to me, boy, I can't forget_  
_If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath_

_I was under your spell for such a long time_  
_Couldn't break the chains __You played with my heart __Tore me apart with all your lies and games_

_It took all the strength I had __But I crawled up on my feet again __Now you're trying to lure me back but__ no, those days are gone, my friend_

_I loved you so much_  
_That I thought someday that you could change_  
_But all you brought me was a heart full of pain_

_You can't touch me now, there's no feeling left_  
_If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath_  
_What you did to me, boy, I can't forget_  
_If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath_  
_Don't hold your breath_

_I was worried about you but you never cared about me none_  
_You took my money and I know that you, you could kill someone_  
_I gave you everything but nothing was ever enough_  
_You are always jealous over such crazy stuff_

_You can't touch me now, there's no feeling left_  
_If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath_  
_What you did to me, boy, I can't forget_  
_If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath_  
_Don't hold your breath_

_Move on, don't look back_  
_I jumped off a train, running off the tracks_  
_Your day's gone, face the facts_  
_A bad movie ends and the screen fades to black_

_What you did to me_  
_Boy, I cannot forget_  
_If you think I'm coming back_  
_You can't touch me now_

_You can't touch me now, there's no feeling left_  
_If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath_  
_What you did to me, boy, I can't forget_  
_If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath_

_You can't touch me now, there's no feeling left_  
_If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath_  
_What you did to me, boy, I can't forget_  
_If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath_

When Yellow finished and the other girls stopped, she bowed. Me, Bianca, Silver, and Blue clapped wildly, as well as the other competitors on the seats.

"Next, we have..." Cheren said again after thanking the Crystal Light band, "It's the Fierce!"

Behind me, Green, Gold, Red, and Ruby went up from their seats and in front of us. Then this music started. The boys started doing this flips, street dance style splits. and this and that. It just made me dizzy but they were cool. When they finished and they stopped, they winked. When I looked behind, I saw Yellow, Crystal, and Sapphire blushing and squealing. When I looked at my rigth side to see what Blue was doing, her face was red as well.

"Tha's great!" Cheren exclaimed, "Now we have Dia who will be doing a comedy show."

When Dia did funny jokes (**A/N: I don't really know what to say for jokes, so yeah.) **we all laughed our heads off so hard that my stomache hurts. I even noticed the rich Platina Berlitz laugh!

Then I felt a tap on my arm. It was Blue, since she was seating to my left while Silver and Biance are seating on my right.

"White." She whispered, "Need to talk to you about something. Let's go to the bathroom."

I nodded and followed her to her bathroom which was upstairs. When we were inside she closed the door.

"I want to talk to you about this secretly." Blue said, "Can you do this and that?"

"Yep. Since they are all talented." I chirped, "And I will do what genre you say I should do."

"Good." Blue said opening the door and closing the door after we walked out.

When we came back to the living room, where the talent show is held, Black already finished his act which was to do with football. Awww... I was looking forward to see what he would for real...

**Red's POV**

When the final act, which was Black doing cool moves, football moves, and kickie-uppies, finished, Cheren was to announce the winners. I can't believe their was a price since Cheren was holding something. Probably the thing Blue gave him earlier. When Cheren was ready, he asked for drumrolls. Then it stopped when he smiled and began saying the winner.

"The winner is..." Cheren announced, "Cystal Light!"

"Woohoo!" I heard Sapphire shout in excitement, "What's the price?"

"Tickets to the BW Agency to watch them film." Explained Cheren, "And going to a tropical island for filming a movie."

"Gimme the Tickets, baby!" excalimed Sapphire.

I pouted since they were to go to a tropical island.

"But..." Cheren said, "Since it is from White, she would like you to bring eleven more people to come."

"Awww..." Sapphire sank on her seat as face was filled with disappointment.

"Hey guys." Crystal started, "Let's choose some each. Yellow will have three, I will choose two, Sapphire can bring three, and Platina can choose three."

"You sure you'll choose two, Kris?" I heard Sapphire say.

Crystal nodded as a reply.

"Um... Okay. I'll star first." Yellow said, "I'll choose, Blue, Green, and..."

She looked around. I was hoping she would choose me, but maybe someone else?

"Red." Yellow said as her final person.

My face was then filled with disappointment. Wait... Did she just say my name? She did didn't she. Yahoo! I am so happy I could die. She chose me! And I get to go to a topical island. That means I would spend more time with her! But I wonder what he film will be about!

"Then I will have Gold and Silver." replied Crystal.

"I'll take Prissy Boy, Cheren and Bianca." Sapphire grunted.

"Hmm..." thought Platina carefully, "I will choose Dia since he is one of my bodygaurds as well as Pearl, and I will choose Black."

Great, everyone is coming (please note the sarcasm). I won't have free time with Yellow if Blue is going to be around. Uggghhh... Anyways, I'm sure that it will be great... But little did I know that it is going to be chaotic...

**Me: Um... This time it is short. Plus, to remind you, this fic is not a songfic. I just added Lyrics so that you know what Yellow is singing.**

**Yellow: I can't believe I sang a famous person's song. And I love Nicole Scherszinger! *squeals***

**Blue: Your so lucky. *pouts* I didn't even have and talent in this one...**

**Me: Don't worry. Remember, next chapter!**

**Blue: *smiles* Yay! I do have talent after all!**

**Me: And I'm sure your plan will work. Crystal is currently traing so she is not here.**

**Yellow: You just said that out of the blue.**

**Me: I know. Plus this chappie is short since I had to study. For school. Anyways, R&R and you'll get your chappie!**


	5. Chapter 5: Don't You Hate Me?

**Me: Hello. Been a while? Not really. Since I updated after updating chapter 4. Today is weekend that's why!**

**Sapphire: Actually, it has been longer than you know.**

**Me: What the hell, Sapphire?!**

**Ruby: Yeah, Saph. She's right. You need to improve on your fashion skills.**

**Me: Actually, Ruby, we weren't talking about clo-**

**Sapphire: *fumes* Bring it on Prissy Boy! Keep acting like that and you'll regret it!**

**Ruby: But you do need to improve on your skills, Wild Girl!**

***Sapphire jumps on Ruby***

**Me: Oh well, anyway, -.-', I don't own PokeSpe at all!**

_**Chapter 5: I just wanna die!**_

**Sapphire's POV**

NOOOOOOOO! Why?! WHY?! Why do we have to ride a plane! It is soooo boring in there. Especially if you're seating with Sissy BOY! Ughh... How did this happen? Oh right, me and the girls won the tickets and I chose him. Why did I have to choose him to come with me! My time here was hell I tell ya! It was boring with Sissy boy critizing my outfit. And it was embarissing! All the crew members from the BW Agency were here and they were looking at us like we were crazy. Scratch that. They were looking at Ruby as if he was crazy.

"I don't know him." I muttered as I hid my embarassed face.

To stop listening to him about fashion, I turned my head to see the window so that I can see the view. Wow... The view is really nice. Especially the clouds. I wonder if I can jump off this plane and land straight to a forest. Ahhh... It will take me somewhere faraway from Prissy Boy and forget about him. I will forget about the confession we made and I knew he was lying that he doesn't remember. I can still remember my past. When he saved me.

_Flashback_

_"Sapphire!" Dad called to a little girl. A girl that looked like me, except smaller, cuter and wearing girly clothes._

_"Coming, Daddy!" The little girl giggled. She (I) went down the stairs skipping happily until I saw a boy about the little girl's age sitting there on the couch with a young Professor Rowan._

_"This is Ruby, Sapphire." Her Dad intoduced but the little girl didn't pay any attetion to what her Dad said. Instead, she grabbed the boy's wrist and dragged him to the back garden._

_"Hi!" She greeted as they went out of the garden, "Nice to meet you!"_

_"He..." The boy answered, "Would ya look at that. A cute little girl!"_

_The little girl blushed deeply as he said the word 'Cute'._

_"Would you like to play?" She asked._

_"Sure, why not?" The boy answered, then he tapped on her shoulder, "Your It!"_

_"Hey!" the girl pouted as she ran after him, successfully tagging him, "That wasn't fair, but, your it!"_

_"You sure do run fast for a girl." The boy teased._

_"Of course I am!" the girl said proudly._

_They began playing hide-and-seek and amany different games. But then, a shadow covered them. They looked up to see a salamander above them._

_"Waah..." the girl cried in fear._

_"Don't worry!" The boy said bravely, "I'll protect you!"_

_And then he jumped to fight the pokemon. He sent out a pokemon and tried to battle the salamence._

_"No don't!" The girl cried but it was too late. The boy had a severe injury from attacking the pokemon._

_"NOO!" The girl cried, "WAAH!"_

_When the boy saw her crying, he thought that he scared her._

I sighed as I remembered the past. Ruby used to have powerful strenght when he defeated it. I vowed to be powerful ever since that day. I sighed again. _If only I would stay the same, _I thought, _Then Ruby would remember the confession and like me._ I just sighed again. I wish life would be the same. But because of that incident and, it never became the same.

After a few hours, I heard a few snores. I looked to the seat next to me. It was Ruby who was making the noise. I began snickering and sneakily took out his camera from his bag and took a video of him. He began saying random things during the recording and he started drooling. He snored really loud that I had to press stop and laugh uncontrollably. The PokeDex holders stared at me.

"L-Look!" I laughed, "It's a video of Prissy Boy sleeping! hahahah!"

"Let us take a look!" Blue said. I gave it to her since she was in front of me. She pressed play and let Yellow, who was seating next to her, watch it. They began laughing with me.

"I'm sorry, Ruby, but- Haha!" Yellow laughed really hard that she wiped a tear from her eye.

"OMG!" Blue laughed along, "Who knew fashionable boy would sleep like this."

Then she gave it to Red who watched it along with Green and they started laughing as well. Soon, the place was filled with laughter after Crystal and Platina gave it to the crew who laughed as well.

Then, Ruby suddenly woke up from the noise.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Ruby asked, completely annoyed that he had woken up form his "Beauty Sleep".

"Ruby!" I laughed, "You gotta see your reflection! You have drool marks on the corner of your mouth and your hair is messy!"

Ruby suddenly fished out his mirror and looked at his reflection. After a few noisy minutes-

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What happened to my beautiful face and hair?!" he then glared at me, "You did this didn't you?"

I shook my head as I took the camera from the crew and gave it to Ruby who watched it.

"SAPPH!" Ruby shouted.

"What?" I asked getting nervous.

"Why did you record this on my camera?"

"Because it was funny!" I exclaimed. Big mistake. Suddenly, Ruby started glowering.

"How dare you take a video of me!" he screeched.

He then started to try fighting me but I easily dodged it and went on an empty seat near the crew. Ruby was left alone on the seat where I left and he was red. He suddenly glared at me.

"Hmmph." Was all he said.

I started to get angry. Ruby was getting worked up over a recording.

"Well, it was a good thing I recorded it." I blurted, "Especially since you always forget the confession!"

The next thing I did was cry and suddenly went to the toilet where I locked the door.

_Why did this happen! I sould have never than that. He hates me now,_ I thought as I cried.

Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Sapph!"

It was Blue's.

"Open the door, please!" I heard another voice. Seems like Yellow's.

"No!" I cried, "I don't wanna! Ruby is mad at me! He hates me! He probably doesn't want me here! Just leave me here forever and let me die! If you don't I'll turn on the tap and let it fill the toilet so I'll drown or I could just drown by using the toilet and letting my head stay there!"

They started banging the door saying I shouldn't die and just come out. But I ignored them and continued crying whilst planning on how to die. Maybe I should burst ot the door and pull open the plane door and fall. The problem is, they will probably hold me back. I'll just drown here. First, I need to turn the tap on. I turned the tap and the water came out. I left it open and I just sat on the floor. I closed my eyes to prepare dying. I then started crying again. _Do I really want to die? _

**Ruby's POV**_  
_

"No!" I heard Blue scream in front of the toilet door, "Sapphire! Close the tap now!"

I wanted to know what was going on so I rushed to Blue and Yellow who was screaming and asked them what was happening.

"Sapphire turned on the tap and left it open." Blue explained worriedly, "She said she will leave it open and drown in the water if it begins to rise."

"WHAT?!" I asked.

Then Yellow screamed.

"Blue! Ruby!" Yellow screamed, "There's water spilling out of the door already!"

"OMG!" Blue shouted, "She's right!"

I then saw water coming from under the door. What is that girl doing? She just letting herself die just because of the incident.

"Sapphire, open the door!" I demanded.

"Ruby?" I heard her say.

"Open the door!" I shouted.

"No, I won't and I can't." She said quietly, "Because you hate me."

I then heard sobbing. So what she said about liking me was true.

"Sapph!" I shouted desperately sincenI didn't want her to die, "Please open the door!"

After countless of times of asking her to open the door she finally gave in.

"Fine." She gave in.

I heard the door knob trying to be unlocked and the door getting kicked.

"Sapph?" I called out, "Are you okay?"

"No!" Sapphire cried out, "The tap won't close and the door won't open!"

Oh no! This can't be good.

"And the water is already up to my shoulders!" Sapphire cried out desperately, "I can't turn it off! I'm going to die!"

Blue and Yellow suddenly started bawling and the others were worried. I was desperately trying to turn the door knob, but it wouldn't.

"Help!" I called out to one of the plane crew, "There is a girl stuck in the toilet and the tap won't close!"

One of the, suddenly rushed to us and fished out a key. But there were too many keys. He then started to try most keys but it wouldn't work.

"Ruby!" Sapphire shouted, "The water is up to my neck now! Help! He-"

Her voice was muffled that I couldn't hear. That means, she is now drowning in the water trying to breath.

"No! Sapph!" I cried.

No answer.

That was when I finally couldn't take it any more. I snatched the keys and used the one before the last key. It wouldn't work.

"No!" I cried, "I don't want Sapph to die!"

I then reached the last key but it wouldn't work either. I started banging on the door but it was useless. I slid down the down the door and fell to my knees, crying. I shouldn't have gotten angry at her since she liked me and she thought I hated her. But I didn't. I was also in love with her, but I don'l like showing it.

"Sapph!" I shouted.

The captain then came as another plane crew took over his responsibility. He grabbed a large key and put it in the key hole. He twisted it and the door opened. When we opened it, a pool of water swept over us and another crew member opened the plane door to make the water come out since we were over the sea. I then saw a girl's body in the toilet room and I immediately recognised that it was Sapphire. I took her body, which was surprisinly light, and carried it by the seats. She wasn't breathing. I thought she was dead. Without knowing, I suddenly kissed her. Someone had pushed me. My eyes widened as I pulled apart from her lips and saw Blue behind me smiling.

"Why did you do that?" I shouted while blushing.

"Look." She pointed to Sapph. I saw her eyes opening and she suddenly jumped from my arms.

"Ruby!" I saw her blush then touched her lips, "You kissed me,"

"No, I didn't." I retorted while blushing madly.

Then Sapphire and I started blushing and arguing.

"You guys stop flirting!" Blue demanded, "And of course Ruby kissed you. I pushed him. Plus he was worries sick about you he shouted that you needed help."

"That was great Ruby and Sapphire!" We heard White suddenly say. She was holding a camcorder in her right hand and me and Sapph sudenly screamed,

"WHITE! WHY DID YOU TAKE A VIDEO OF US!"

White then suddenly hid behind the crew members who also were recording us.

For the rest of the plane ride, Sapph and I argued about what happened. I told her I wasn't relieved that she she didn't die but she said that I was denying it too much. But she was right, I was denying that I wasn't relieved. The truth is, I was relieved.

**Me: Fin!**

**Sapphire: Hey, Kam! Why did Ruby kiss me?**

**Ruby: Blue pushed me!**

**Sapphire: Stop denying it!**

***Ruby and Sapphire starts fighting***

**Me: Oh well, here we go again. You know Ruby, just tell her you haven't forgotten about the confession!**

**Ruby: What confession?**

**Me: *sighs* Don't mind them. They don't even know what they're future is. Anyway, R&R! Next time, it will probably Commonershipping or MangaQuestshipping. I don't what shipping the next chapter is for but this one is definetely Franticshipping. Specialshipping will be last! Sorry if the flashback is wrong, it's because I haven't read PokeSpe for a looong time! I'll read it in my free time.**

**Ruby and Sapphire: What is Franticshipping?**

**Me: Not telling you! **


	6. Chapter 6: Spaghetti Kiss!

**"Me: Hello again. Here's another chappie ^_^!**

**Platina: So what is this about? Please, do tell us.**

**Me: It is a secret. I can't tell you.**

**Platina: What is the reason for it?**

**Me: It is a story, Platina. The readers have to find out by themselves for now. Anyway, I do not own PokeSpe but the plot of this story itself. **

**Platina: And many thanks to ryeid very much. We appreciate your reviews. Thank you to pokeninja6600, and supersexyghotmew95. We thank you for reviewing.**

_**Chapter 6: Spaghetti Kiss!**_

**Platina's POV**

Aaahh... We have finally arrived. The plane ride took us about 6 hours to get here from Kanto to Unova. I must say, this place is quiet impressive. My bodyguards, Pearl and Dia, has carried my luggage all the way to a big mansion in a tropical island. It took us 45 minutes to get here by a cruise, but I enjoyed my time there since it was luxurious. I couldn't stand Pearl complaining about carrying my luggage all the way here and Dia asking for food every minute. But they are still great bodyguards in my opinion.

"Platina," Blue said, "You know, you should give Dia and Pearl a break at least."

"Yeah, Blue's right." Pearl agreed while folding his arms and nodding, "Me and Dia are tired right now."

"I am sorry, but it is your job to protect me." I stated firmly.

"I don't mind not having a break if Missy is around!" Dia reasoned.

Now Dia is a very nice bodyguard. You see, I have a crush on Dia, or so they say. People say I like Dia, from the way I laugh at his jokes. But I do admit I like him. Maybe not. I am sometimes able to speak freely whenever I am alone with Dia. I just don't know why though. People say I'm too formal to other people but that I can speak freely with Dia. It is just too weird. I don't why or when this happened. Very weird...

"Missy?" Dia waved his hand in front of my face.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern, "You seem deep in thought."

"Ahhh..." I said, "I was just thinking of something."

"Oh yeah," Dia suddenly exclaimed, "I wanted to ask you if you could come with me to this Italian place. It's weird that there is an Italian restaurant in a tropical island. But I wanted to try the place. So, do you want to come?"

I thought for a moment. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad though...

"Sure." I replied,"I don't think it will be too bad."

"Yay!" Dia shouted in happiness, "Meet you outside of the mansion at 8:00 p.m!"

"Okay." I smiled.

"Guys!" I heard Pearl shout, "Are you coming or not?"

"We are, Pearl." I said as I walked to him with Dia.

_8:00 p.m outside the mansion_

"Hmmm..." I said as I looked at my poketch, "I wonder what is making Dia take so long."

"Platina!" I heard a voice behind me, "You really came."

"Yes I did." I replied with a smile, "And it is the first time you called me by my name."

"Uh, suppose I did. Sorry, Missy." He rubbed the back of his neck.

It was quiet dark so I couldn't see what he looked like.

"You know, you should stop calling me Missy and just call me Platina." I said.

"Uh, okay, Platina?" He said and I fought a blush that dared to appear on my face. Good thing it was dark.

"So," He started, "Shall we go?"

"Of course." I smiled.

We then started walking, the dim light coming from street lights and the moon showed the way. We started chatting away about random things like food, and yeah. You get the idea. Suddenly, we stopped in front of a big fancy restaurant that had a bright sign saying, _Smeargle's Italian Palace _in big, colourful letters. When I looked at Dia, I could see what he wore full view. He wore a casual red t-shirt that read _COOL _with a picture of headphones near it,he wore a baby blue and white jacket that had a hoodie, he wore jeans, and red trainers. He had headphones around his neck which made him look cool, and he didn't have his cap on. I looked at the glass in front of me which showed a faint reflection of myself. I noticed that I was wearing light pink dress that reached mid thigh that had a white ribbon in the middle, white leggings that ended above my knees, a white jacket, and white converse. The maids packed all the clothes for me and they said this is the perfect outfit to wear when going out to eat. I love my outfit though.

Anyway, Dia and I walked in the restaurant and waited for the waiter to come and get us a table.

"Hello," said one of the waiter, "Welcome to Smeargle's Italian Palace. We hope you have a good time here."

"Thank you very much," I smiled politely, "Can we have a table for two please?"

"Ah..." The waiter said as he smiled, "Are you two a couple?"

"N-No, you got it wrong!" I stuttered while frantically waving my arms, "We're not!"

_Well done, Platina, _my inner self said, _You just did bad manners in front of the nice waiter and Dia._

"Okay. Sorry for that." The waiter apologized, "Would you like to follow me to your table, please?"

Me and Dia nodded as we followed the waiter to a table which had a silky, pearl white table cloth that reached to the floor, it had two comfy looking chairs which were red velvet with gold frame from the back rest and and legs, a glass vase with a rose inside. The waiter placed the menus on the table and me and Dia thanked him and sat down.

When we sat on the chairs, it was soft. I felt the softness of the velvet as I relaxed my body from the comfyness. Now this is how restaurants should be.

"So, Dia," I said as I picked up my menu which had the restaurant's title in gold, "What do you want."

"Uh..." Dia said as he looked on every thing on the menu, "I'll have pasta..."

As Dia said all he want I looked at the menu to see the choices he made. My eyes widened at how expensive they were for him to pay. No offense. I then made my choice.

"Why don't we just have two plates of spaghetti with meatballs and a glass of wine, instead?" I offered since I didn't want him to pay too much.

"Excuse me," A waitress came up with those order books thing, "Have you made your order yet?"

"Yes," I said, "We would like two plates of spaghetti, two glasses of red wine, and tomato pasta."

"Okay," The waitress wrote down our orders on the list, "Please wait for 15 minutes."

I smiled and said thank you to the waitress. When she was gone, I felt someone was staring at me from behind. I looked behind me but just saw a girl with brown hair similar to Blue's and a blue dress. She was reading the menu. Then she stood up and went to the kitchen.

"That was weird." I whispered.

"What did you say, Missy?" Dia asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said and soon, we started a conversation.

**Blue's POV**

Heheheh... Good thing she didn't notice my face or else I would've been busted. Oh, yeah... Forot to tell you why I'm here in the Smearlle's Italian Palace. You see, I've followed them. Simple, right? Not! I had to be there at 7:59 p.m since they were coming at 8:00 p.m, but they didn't! Instead, they came at 8:35! Ughhh... So you're asking me how I know this stuff? Do you even know the arts of breaking in, eavesdropping, stealing and such? In short, the arts of a criminal? Well, I do. The skill that I used for today was eavesdropping. Since I was behind Dia and Platina, I heard Dia asking Platina to go this place where I specifically builded weeks ago after the party thing. I am sooo not explaining about the building part. I'll just say, White signed a contract with this business man to build this restaurant for the film thing. And he did. In a tropical island! As ou can see, today, I am wearing a dark, sparkly blue dress and a blue purse with blue earrings.

Back to business, I am currently here talking to White, who is in the kitchen where this computer thing is recording everything. People won't notice the secret video cameras that are all around the dining room were currently recording everything mainly on Platina and Dia. White is now watching the video. The next I did was tell Red, yes, the waiter who showed Platina and Dia to our table, to tell Yellow, the waitress, yep, the waitress who asked Platina and Dia's orders, to tell Silver, Green and Gold, the chefs, to cook one big plate of spaghetti for Platina and Dia! Then I told Crystal, Sapphire, Ruby, Bianca and Black to perform a show on the stage. If you are confused as to why the PokeDex holders are here, I forced them to come and work so that it will _happen _to Platina and Dia. I walked to White again to see how they were doing. They were currently talkong about their life. Hmmm... This plan is going smoothly.

"Yellow!" Green called, "Can you give this food to Platina and Dia!"

"OK!" Yellow shouted as she picked up the orders and went straight away to Platina an Dia's table.

I walked to the table I was seated in, which is next to Platina, and sat down. O wanted to see what their reaction would be like. As you can see, the others are just the BW Agency crew and we don't eve know what they all look like so, yeah.

"I thought I ordered two spaghettis?" I heard Platina say.

"Sorry, but there was only one left, we ran out." Yellow said in her best high pitched voice.

"That's fine." Platina said.

"Enjoy your lunch!" Yellow said as she scurried off.

"Weird." I heard Dia say, "The waiter and the waitress looked awfully a lot like Red and Yellow."

"I know." agreed Platina, "And the woman who sat next to us looked like Blue."

They both stared at each other and shrugged. They both then took their knives and fork ad started eating. Dia ate most of it and Platina ate it... How should I say this... Politely? Then most of the spaghetti were gone. At last, they both ate the same string of spaghetti. They didn't even notice it since Dia was focused on gobbling the food and Platina... Don't really know. Their heads got nearer and nearer and both of their chins were above the vase. I dashed to the kirchen so that I can watch them from a prefect angle. After five or six seconds-

"KYAAH!" White screamed next to me, near my ear, "They actually did it!"

"OMG!" I gasped as I saw, "She's right! They've done it!"

People then started to gather as they watched Platina and Dia's shocked faces. Their lips touched each others and their eyes were wide. Murmurs, squealing, and talking spreaded in the room. As they pulled away, we all cheered.

"I think I know who did this!" We heard Platina say in an angry voice, and we all flinched as we have never seen her angry.

We all stopped cheering and started sweating bullets. After five minutes or so, the suddenly opened with a BAM! We looked at the doors way and found Platina with a vein popping on her head while sending us an evil aura.

"Blue!" She shouted, "I want and explanation right now!"

"Uh..." I said, "All I have to say is, RUN!"

People then started to run over Platina and Dia who had a dreamy look on his face.

After five hours, Platina calmed down and we made our way to the mansion and going to our bedrooms. Everyone was asleep. I can tell. Then I started ticking in the list of couples.

Two down, five to go!

**Me: That took me a long time!**

**Platina:*fuming* You have.**

**Me: Are you still mad about it?**

**Platina: Of course I am!**

**Me: Okay... Anyway, please R&R cos I won't be updating that often from now on. And reviews encourage me to write! **


	7. Chapter 7: Just Tell 'Him!

**Me: Hello, readers! This chapter will be all about MangaQuestshipping!**

**Gold: What is MangaQuestshipping?**

**Me: *whispers* You and Crystal in a relationship ^_^**

**Gold: Cool! You're the best, Kam!**

**Crystal: *pops out of nowhere* Why did you say that, Gold?**

**Gold: Uh, it's- *Me kicks him in the leg* YOW! I mean I just did that because she gave me this! *smiles and brings out a gold coin***

**Crystal: *wide-eyed* WHAT?! How come I ddin't get one?!**

**Gold: Because you're too serious.**

**Crystal: Grrr... *runs off* I HATE YOU, GOLD!**

**Me: Where did you get that?**

**Gold: Magic *snaps fingers and a gem appeared out of nowhere***

**Me: *mutters* He probably was studying magic for showing off. Anyway, I want to thank all the reviewers who reviewed my story! I updated faster just to tell you I don't have the same amount of reviews as my sister (xxxdreamsforeverxxx) but I'm sure we'll get there. Disclaimer: I do not own PokeSpe or the shippings.**

**_Chapter 7: Just tell 'Him'!_**

**Crystal's POV**

_"Crystal!" I heard a whisper, "Come here!"_

_I looked to who was whispering, it was Gold._

_"What do you want now, perv." I muttered._

_"Nothing of course." He then ran off._

_I rolled my eyes and ran after him but he was nowhere to be found. It was like he disappeared into thin air. I looked around me. Where was I? Thers's no light here, only... Darkness. Suddenly, I felt a strange presence behind me. I looked behind. There in front of me was... Something I did not want to see._

_It was me... And Gold. Yuck! I was holding something in my hands while Gold's arm was around me. No way! It was an older me carrying a baby! I hid behind nothing since it was only complete darkness. Good thing they didn't notice me. Then they did something that made my eyes go wide. Th-They were KISSING! What the hell! What is this! I demand an explanation right now. Why am I seeing this in the real world? Come down, Crys. This is all a- WTF! Why are they doing the Fre- Ughh! Why! WHY! That was when I lost it. Do you know what I did next? Scream. If you said scream, then you get a perfect score!_

_"Nooooooo!" I screeched._

_Suddenly, I heard a voice echo through the darkness._

"Crys!" That voice sounded familiar. Like Gold's, "Wake Up!"

I fluttered my eyes open and realised that that was a dream. But what was this pain in my stomach?

"Wha?" That sounded pretty stupid right? I know, a serious girl saying something stupid? Laugh all you want, the person who woke me up.

I then heard a snicker. I looked to the person in front of me. It was Gold. And he was on top of me on the bed. I blushed.

"What the f**k, Gold?" I asked, "What are you doing on top of me?"

"I was trying to wake you up because you screamed." Gold said while licking his lips, "Or maybe you were thinking that I was doing something?"

"Get out, Gold." I demanded.

"What?" Gold said, still on top of me and smiling like he was enjoying the moment, "I was joking!"

"Get the f**k off!" I shouted while kicking him which caused him to fall off the bed and bang his head on the floor.

"Alright!" He said while going out the door.

I then sighed. Ughh... Why am I having dreams of my older self with a peverted boy. Anyway, I went inside the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom. I walked inside and awed as I saw the sight for the second time. There was a chandelier in the middle, a big clean hot tub, and a big sink and a clean, white toilet. the place was as big as my bedroom in my homeplace you know! And the bedroom was as big as the living room!

I was starting to take off my clothes. I took off my top then my pants. I then heard a snap. I shrugged it off since the snap was probably from something else I don't know. I then took off the other things I was wearing like my hair bands. I then stepped onto the bath, but then got out. I heard another snap coming from the vanity thing. I got suspicious. I first turned the tap on and the water flowed out. When I approached wher my toothbrush was, I heard another snap. When I got closer I saw a figure underneath it. I looked closer. Oh. No. It was Gold.

"Gold!" I screamed, "How did you get in?!"

I pointed to the closed door, no... Opened door more like. Why did I leave it open?! Aargh! I'm so stupid!

"What were you doing?" I asked, fuming.

"Taking photos of your great figure!" He grinned while holding a camera out.

"GET OUT NOW!" I screamed while blushing.

I pushed him to door and slammed it shut. I then clutched my heart. Why was my heart beating so fast?

After I took a bath, put my trademark clothes on in my bedroom, I walked out. This morning is soooo tiring. When I closed the door and started walking, I tripped over something.

"Owww..." I said while rubbing my head.

I looked at the thing that I tripped on... Well... Maybe not thing... But someone. It was a sleeping figure of Gold sleeping against the wall. I bet he was sleeping after I took fifty minutes inside, I then saw a basket of cookies beside him. I knelt down in front of him and shook his shoulders.

"Gold..." I whispered, "Wake up."

"Uhhnnn...?" He said while rubbing his eyes, "Where am I?"

He started swinging his head.

"What the?" He said, "Is she still in there."

"Gold-"

He stood up to face the door.

"Crys!" He yelled while knocking on the door, "Hurry up! You're taking too long in there!"

"Gold!" I shouted, "I'm right here!"

He turned around with a surprised expression. I laughed but stopped immediately when he glared.

"Okay..." I said, "Anyway, what are those cookies for?"

I pointed to the cookies.

"For you..." he said while blushing.

"What?" I said. I could feel my face heating up.

"Cookies to apologise for the.. You know..." he explained.

"Oh..." I said, " Thanks for them."

I picked up the basket and stood up. I picked a cookie and ate a bit of it.

"OMG!" I said, "These are super nice!"

"You like it?" Gold asked.

I nodded.

"Thank goodness!" He sighed in relief, "It took me a long time to make those."

When he said that he made them, I was speechless.

"Why don't you try it?" I suggested giving him the cookie I took a bite from.

He blushed at first but nevertheless took it. He took a bite from the cookie. He ate the part I bit. He blushed and so did I when I realised it was an indirect kiss.

"Well then... See ya!" I waved while running to train with the cookie. That was when I heard a click. I ignored it and reached my training place. I was about to send my pokemons out when-

"CRYS!"

I turned around to see Blue. She was holding something behind her. I tried to see what it was but she would just hide it. She probably followed me.

"I wanna ask you a question." Blue said while smiling.

"Whatever." I said, "Hurry up so I can train my pokemon."

"Who do you like?" She asked.

"What?" I said.

"I know you like Gold."

"What do you mean?" I said, "Even if my heart beats faster whenever I see him and I keep having dreams about him and me together doesn't mean I like-"

"That means you do like." She smiled again.

"Well, maybe I do like him." I admitted.

"Well, you should confess to him then!" Blue exclaimed.

**Gold's POV**

When Crystal left me I was a bit sad since she really didn't notice my face. Sigh... I probably should give up on her...

I was just walking past this battlefield which had bushes and things until I heard someone shouting.

I looked to who it was. It was Blue and Crystal. I bid behind a bush just to make sure they won't see me. I hid feom bush to bush until I got to the bush which was nearest to them.

"Well, you should confess to him then!" I heard Blue shout in excitment.

"What!" I heard Crystal say.

I probably shouldn't eavesdrop but I was curious to who "Him" was.

"Aww, c'mon, Crystal." Blue pouted.

"I absolutely won't!" Crystal shrieked, "I will not tell him I like him. How did this end up like this."

"But you just admitted you like him!"

Now, whoever 'Him' was, if it ain't me, get ready to be beaten up for stealing my Girl.

"Crys-" Blue said but was interrupted.

"I will not confess to Gold!" Crystal shouted.

WTF. She just said my name. My name... Woohoo! She likes me! I decided to stand up and reveal myself. Big mistake. As soon as I stood up, Crystal turned around and saw me. She gasped. I saw Blue grinning with a camera. Crystal clasped her hand on her mouth and ran away.

"Wait!" I shouted and ran as fast as I can to catch up with her. She ran inside the mansion and I saw her entering her bedroom. She didn't close it. I knocked on the door.

"Go away!" I heard Crystal demand.

"Crys," I said softly, "I'm sorry to eavesdrop on ya."

"Please go away." She said.

"No choice then." I quietly closed the door, "I'm sorry..."

I was about to turn around, when someone grabbed me. I turned around only to see Crystal holding on to my clothes.

"Did you hear what I said?" she asked.

"Uh... yes." I admitted nervously.

"Damn..." she said. Looks like she wasn't crying.

"Say what you said again." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Say what you said again."

"Damn...?"

"No. Say you love me, Crys."

"What the heck?" Crystal said, "Fine. I love you... Gold..."

She looked away obviously embarrased. She did not know how happy I was when she said she loved me. Without thinking, I turned her face so that we were face to face, then touched her lips. I saw her eyes were wide in shock. After a minute she kissed back deepening the kiss. After a minute, we broke apart.

"W-What?" Crystal said, still recovering, "Why did you do that?"

"Haven't you realized yet?" I asked smiling, "I did that because I love you."

I was then attacked by a hug. Crystal was hugging me. I blushed. After a second or so, we heard a _Click!_ We looked to where it came from. There, in front of us, stood a smiling Blue with a camera up to her eye, again.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Me and Crys shouted at the same time.

"Hehehe..." Blue said nervously then ran off.

"Come back here!" I shouted and started running after her.

Aahh... Today's gonna be a long day... Probably...

**Me: Woohoo! I finished! Sorry if it feels a bit rushed.**

**Crystal: Kam! Why did you pair me up with a perv?!**

**Gold: *complains* Hey! When will people stop calling me a perv?**

**Crystal: Shut up!**

**Me: And remember what I said about turning your name into "Old" when you complain.**

**Gold: Fine...**

**Me: Anyway, R&R. You see, I took a long time because of homework and studies! Remember, my goal is to reach as many reviews as my sister. Sorry. And please tell me which of this two shippings I should do next: Agency or DualRival! And give me ideas on what to do for DualRival!**

**Crytal: Hey! you still haven't answered my question!**


	8. Chapter 8: It's Not Like What You Think!

**Me: Hi! I am soooo sorry that I updated really late! It's been a long while since we've seen each other but I know you wouldn't really care! But I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time!**

**Cheren:*rolls eyes* Of course you wouldn't! You never even met them before.**

**Bianca: *appears out of nowhere* Awww... Come on, Cheren, don't be strict!**

**Cheren: I wasn't talking to you...**

**Bianca: Don't be a party pooper!**

**Me: Weird... Anyway thank you so much ryeid (you are my favourite reviewer) Pokespe-Fan, and asome. Thank you to pokeninja6000 again for reviewing and asking me to write DualRival for this chapter and thank you asome and PikaMewGirl and Poke Fan!**

**Cheren: Hey, Bianca? What's a shipping and what is DualRivalshipping?**

**Bianca: Don't ask me. You're the smart one anyway.**

**Cheren: *mutters* Well, not everyone is smart and knows everything. Even the ingeniuses...**

**Me: *laughs* Anyway, I do not own PokeSpe at all but the plot of this story itself!**

_**Chapter 8: It's not like what you think!**_

**Bianca's POV**

"Hmmm..." I groaned as the daylight came seeping through the windows and ino my big room causing me to wake up.

I yawned drowsily as I sat upstraight while streching my arms. I blinked my eyes a few times and squinted and soon adapted to the bright lights.

"What... Time is it?" I asked no one in particular while looking at the clock, "WHAT?!" I screamed since it was 14:00.

Shoot! I forgot! I was meant to see Black, White and Cheren today! I started to get out clothes to change in without bothering to go to the bathroom until-

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I heard voices shout.

I cautiously opened the door to see who it was only to see a red-faced Gold and an angry Crystal. I saw Blue sweatdropping while holding a camcorder while laughing nervously.

"Hehehe..." Blue nervously said then ran off.

"Come back here!" Gold shouted while he chased to nervous and sweating yet fast girl.

"What was that all about?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Crystal answered as she was left behind. Apparently, she heard me.

"..."

"Fine..." She said, "Blue was recording our..." she trailed off, "It's NOTHING!"

Crystal then ran off to her bedroom which was next to mine.

"Weird..." I said as I rubbed my eyes and forgot all about changing from my nightdress.

Once I reached my comfy bed, I closed my eyes and began dreaming... Forgeting about the meeting with Black, White, and Cheren...

"**BIANCA!**"

I flinched and bolted up.

"**OPEN THE DOOR NOW, BIANCA**!"

Oh Gods, I recognise that voice... It was the voice of... An angry... Very angry Cheren.

"**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU**!" He shouted angrily through the door, "**YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA SHOW UP IN THE MEETING BUT YOU DIDN'T!**"

Oops. Forgot about the meeting.

"BIANCA!" shouted another voice that sounded like a female's, "Open the door!"

"White, let me handle this." Said a voice that must have belonged to Black.

"Fine."

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"Bianca," shouted Black, "If you don't open it I am seriously gonna kick the door open!"

"Okay..." I said sleepily.

"NOW!"

"Fine..." I pouted.

Well, at least Black and White's voices were more gentler and less rougher unlike Cheren's. As I stretched out my arms, I went to my closet to choose my favourite clothes which I had a hard time choosing since I had two favourites. The first one was an orange vest to wear over a white pencil dress which I love, and orange leggings as well as yellow slippers and a green hat. My other choice had green puffy leggings, a cream vest with a black shirt underneath, a puffy orange jacket and a green hat with a bow.

I pondered on this for a few minutes until I thought of another outfit. I pulled out something and quickly went to the bathroom to change. I do hope people would like it. Especially him...

_5 minutes later..._

"Aah!" I said as I wiped my face with a towel., "That was a nice bath!"

I then threw the towel on my bed. Yes, I _am _that messy! I quickly scanned around the room to look for a certain dress that I chose. My eyes soon found a dress folded neatly on the edge of the bed.

I walked over to and picked it up, making the dress unfold. I looked at dress with happiness and excitement as I have never worn it outside before. It was a yellow and orange sundress. It had a ribbon by the waist line which was orange and turning into a perfect bow at the back. I took off my towel and was about to change until...

"B-Bianca?"

I looked at the voice's owner. Once I met his gaze I started blushing madly as I was holding my towel, and my body... And I swear I saw him flich or explode or something...

"KYAAAH!" I screamed as I started to throw my pillow from my bed, "GET OUT! GET OUT! PERVERT!"

"Okay! Okay." Cheren shouted while putting his hands up to defend against my pillow, "No need to be violent."

When he went out and closed the door, I pouted at his remark. I seriously don't how I was best friends with him. I din't even know _when _we became friends. I then huffed. This day can't get worser, right?

**Cheren's POV**

Ugh...

Shoot...

This can't be happening at all...

I shouldn't even feel this way...

Just why is my heart beating fast all the time whenever I see her, and why do I always feel my face heating up? Why did I react so much just because of seeing her? Hey, don't get me wrong! I am not a pervert got that.

"Oh hi, Cheren. Didn't expect you to be here."

I looked up at the source of the voice only to find two pair of cerulean blue eyes staring at me.

"Blue?" I asked.

"Hmmph. Of course I am. How could anyone forget about me? 'Sides, I am the master criminal! Hohoho!" Blue said thriumphly.

"Year right." I said while rolling my eyes.

"HEY!"

"Whatever."

"Anyway, I was going to tell you that aren't you gonna meet your _new _friends, hm?" She asked too innocently.

"Why the hell are you acting all innocent?" I complained with her annoying tone.

"Now now. Never seen you cuss before." Blue reasoned while wagging her finger at me.

"So what." I said.

"You know," Blue started, "I have a plan. Do get you to date Bianca."

I looked at her with a bored look on my face, "Not interested."

Even though I said it, another part of me was straining to hear what the plan was.

"As if." Blue said but then sighed, "Suppose I'll have to tell Bianca you love her then." She grinned mischievously.

"WHAT?" I asked in disbelief, "I don't love her!"

"Then you shouldn't have reacted." Blue chuckled.

"Fine, you got me." I sighed in defeat, "So, what do I have to do?"

"Well, listen to my plan and _do _it without complaints. Deal?"

I sighed again as she shook her hands with mine, "Deal."

**Bianca's POV**

"Huff, huff." I breathed hard, "Where - huff - is he? Huff."

Ughh... Cheren is so hard to find! Where did he seriously go. I need to tell him something- something personal that I was holding. I need to tell him I love him. I don't even know why I want to tell him. Besides, I need to say sorry for not coming to the reunion meeting.

"Blue?" I heard a voice.

I smiled happily as I turned round a corner to see Cheren in a dead end... With Blue.

"Now now. C'mon Cheren," Blue said walking towards him, "Didn't you say you love me?"

My heart shattered into pieces as I stood there, shaking, my tears threatening to fall when she said the last part. I then gasped when Blue pinned Cheren down and she was on top of him. It also looked like he wanted to do this. I gasped again making Cheren stop.

"Aah! Bianca?" Cheren shouted and obviously didn't notice me there, "Wait... i-it's not like what you think!"

I tried to smile and say okay but my body wouldn't obliged. One single tear escaped from my eyes who was trying to hold them, but before I would let them see me, I turned around and ran away.

**Cheren's POV**

"Why?" I asked Blue, "Why... Did you do that!"

"Actually, you're the one who's stupid." Blue countered, "Because I already said that you needed to do ghat if Bianca comes."

"It's a plan?"

"Uh-huh, it is part of the plan, idiot." Blue pointed out.

"So then I-"

"Yes! Hallelujah! At least you understood now!" blue exclaimed, "And I thought you were really one of those smarty pants!"

"Hey!" I shouted while glaring at her, "Anyway, if that really was a plan, then why would you try to sedu-"

"Hmmph." Blue said, "You thnk I like you? Well think again, Mr. Smarty-Pants, but I already like someone else. Besides that, he's calm, he's good-looking, and he is smart!"

"What about me?" I asked.

"Not like him at all."

"What's that suppose to mean? Anyways, who is this "cool" guy by any chance?"

"Well, he's-"

"Green?" I asked.

"NO!" she shouted immediately stomping on my feet.

I chuckled in pain.

"Anyway," she continued on blushing, "the plan is for you to now go run after Bianca~"

"Right."

"Oooh. But it will be hard after seeing us two. Se's probably depressed so you seriously have to cheer her up. Go on. Find the lost puppy."

I flinched. I have never ever made Bianca cheerful in my whole (but not entirely if I do success in this plan), but I'll try my best. I nodded to Blue and was soon off to find the lost puppy (as Blue had said. Don't know why she said it).

I turned around a corner and kept going to the suite our bedrooms are in. I'm sure anyway. Wait... I think I heard sobbing.

I cautiously went to the source of the voice only to find myself standing in front of Bianca's bedroom door. I knocked on her door and waited for a few seconds for her reply.

"..."

I knocked again.

"..."

I knocked.

"..."

And knocked.

"..."

Again.

"..."

And again.

"..."

And again.

"..."

I huffed and was just about to turn away until the door opened. I turned around and my eyes met her green but red puffy eyes. Her beautiful orange dress was crinkled, her hair was a mess, and it looked like she had been crying.

"Oh hi, Cheren." she said in A monotone voice.

"What happened to you?!" I shouted, not soothing her at all.

She was taken aback for a moment, then she shook her head.

"I'm fine." She answered, "It's not like you would care anyway. Please stop bothering me."

She headed back inside but I granbed her wrist before her foot would take another step. I pulled her towards me to a hug and I swear I saw her face was full of surprise.

"Like I told you." I said, "It's not like what you think."

"Bu-"

"Uugh. I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, STUPID!" I confessed, well not really confessed but shouted, "THAT'S WHY I CARE!"

I stopped hugging Bianca as I realised what I had just said. I looked at Biana to see her wide-eyed.

"S-sorry." I said as I started to turn away, "I'm sorry for surprising you. I- I won't bother you anymore by caring for you."

"WAIT!"

I stopped but was taken by surprise when I felt someone hugging me. I looked behind me to see a crying Bianca.

"Don't go." She whispered.

I blushed. This is not what usually happens to me. If I turn away, Bianca wouldn't bother stopping me because I would just get angry at her.

"I want to tell you I'm sorry for not coming to the meeting." She apologised, "And I also wanted to tell you I love you too."

"It's not your fault you were late. I'm also sorry for shouting at you and for that- you know, scene." I admitted.

We looked at each other and hugged. For the first time in my life, I actually did a genuine smile... But that moment was soon stopped by a laughing Blue.

"Seems like the plan worked huh?" She said with a smile while holding a camcorder.

"BLUE!" I shouted.

I saw her flinch and I noticed Bianca sweating.

"Thank you very much." I said while bowing making Bianca and Blue shock.

"Wha-?" Blue sounded surprise.

"Well, you helped me and Bianca get together so shouldn't we be thanking you?" I asked.

"Uh, thank you, Blue-sempai!" Bianca did the same thing as me.

"Heh, it's all right." Blue said.

"BLUE!"

Blue turned around. We saw Gold running super fast with this demonic and angry look. Blue started sweatdropping.

"Anyway, bye~" she said before she ran away.

"COME BACK HERE!" Gold shouted before passing us to the direction where

Bianca and I looked at each other before bursting into fit of laughters.

"The PokeDex Holders sure is an interesting group. Excluding us!" I asked.

"Yup!" Bianca said before looking at her watch by the wrist, "Ooh! C'mon Cheren! It's time for dinner!"

**Me: YES! Finally! Finished! I don't think it's good, though.**

**Gold: You took a long time!**

**Me: *surprised* Hey! I thought you were still chasing Blue.**

**Gold: Well, I'm just taking a break. Besides, it's almost dinner anyway.**

**Me: Sureeee~ Anyway, Cheren, Bianca, please do the finish!**

**Gold: Hey! What about me?**

**me: *snaps* Who cares! You've done enough talking.**

**Cheren & Bianca: Bye! Pleae R & R! Hoped you enjoyed this story!**

**Me: And I'm sorry if Cheren or any of the characters are OOC! Plus, please check my profile for this poll on which shipping I should do next!**


	9. Chapter 9: We're Only Acting!

**Me: Here is the long awaited chapter 9! This time it's Agency shipping!**

**Silver: Yeah, yeah. Who cares.**

**Me: Shut up. You really need to clear up that attitude of yours. Anyway, sorry for not updating for a long time. It's just I couldn't find the right time to do it because of homework and such. :(**

**Blue: *half-heartedly shouts* Can we get on with the story now? I'm bored!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Fine. Oh and... uh... I forgot to thank you everyone who reviewed!**

**Black: Thank You, _AdorableMeFan_, _Fluffines_s,_ Hehe_,_ Guest_, _UrFan_, _Hi_, _Kawaii_, _be_, _Crazy_,_ Guest #2_, _Be_,_ Anon_, _One Way_, _SPECIAL_, _DanniO'c_, _Tatah_, _PikaMewGil_l,_ ryeid_, _pokeninja6600_!**

**Me: Basically, thank you to the anonymous readers and my favourite reviers, _ryeid_, _PikaMewGirl_ and _pokeninja6600!_**

**White: Kam/iluvfanfics09 does not own Pokemon or the characters. **

**Blue: I'm getting tired of this disclaimer thing already. We've done it for more than a million times!**

**Me: Ignore her. Sooo, enjoy the story!**

**Blue: I wasn't even finished yet!**

**Silver: ...**

**_Chapter 9: We're only Acting!_**

**No one's POV**

"I can't wait!" Black exclaimed as the Dex Holders filed in to the dining room with other customers, "I wonder what it will be like!"

"Yeah!" Dia agreed while chomping on a cookie that came out of nowhere, "It's great to have someone else have great interest on food!"

"Uh," Black sweatdropped, "I don't mean that. I mean the filming set for tonight."

"Waaah! So soon!" Yellow said worriedly.

"Yup!" White cheered, "It's set tonight because..."

"Because?" The Dex Holders repeated.

"Tonight is the night when many shooting stars fall! Also known as the Meteor Shower!"

"That's so exciting!" Ruby said with his eyes shining, "This will give me a great idea for a fashion design!" Then he looked at Sapphire with an evil glint in his eyes, unfortunately, Sapphire caught him.

"Nu-uh." Sapphire said, "You are not gonna make me wear a dress. Ever. Again!"

"We'll see about." Ruby smirked.

Sapphire only growled at him in reply. They then found a table big enough for the Dex Holders and sat down. The waitress that led them to their table gave Blue the food menus.

"Ooh!" Blue said, "The food here sounds great!"

Dia looked at the menus in her hands.

"Perhaps, you should give us the menus first." Platina pointed out noticing the menus as well.

Blue looked confused for a moment and looked at everyone's empty hands before looking at her hands which were holding twelve menus. She then smiled sheepishly when she realised she had everyone's food menu as she handed them out to everyone but Green's.

"Hey!" Green complained, "Give me my menu!"

"Say the magic word." Blue said.

Green huffed before saying "Please."

"Please what?" Blue teased.

"Please... Blue...?" Green said.

"No! It should be "Please, My Sweet Dear Girlfriend!"" Blue complained, "Now say it!"

Everyone laughed as they saw how hard Green tried to say those words but the laughter soon faded into silence when Green stood up.

"Pesky Woman." Green growled before standing up and going to Blue's seat.

He then leaned down and kissed her cheek causing her to drop the two food menus in shock. He then bent down and picked up the food menus and casually walked to his seat. He noticed everyone in the table staring in shock.

"W... What was that for?!" Blue asked angrily while blushing and now recovered from what happened.

Green only stuck his tongue out teasingly while holding the two food menus.

"That's what you get for messing with me," he casually answered, "so what are you gonna do now since I have your Food Menu?"

Blue looked at her now empty hand, "Hey! Give me back my Food menu!"

"Look who's asking now?" Green pointed out.

Blue only pouted before deciding to use Yellow's food menu. The Dex Holders -who soon recovered from the scene- laughed at Blue. Green caught Silver glaring at him and mouthing "If you ever try to pull a stunt like that on Blue ever again, I will kill you!' but shrugged it off nonetheless.

Soon a waiter came and everyone ordered their choice of food. Minutes later, they started chatting.

"You know," White started, "There's this old saying that if you confess and kiss each other during the Meteor Shower, you will stay together forever."

"That sounds nice." Blue exclaimed.

"That's why, for today's film," White continued, "and the reason why we set it for the Meteor Shower is... Because it's gonna be a love scene!"

The Dex Holders almost choked on their food as they heard what White said.

"What?" White asked completely oblivious to the fact that the scene will include some weird and - as they say- romantic stuff.

"Did I hear you just say 'love'?" Yellow managed to ask without her voice cracking.

White nodded, her eyes full of determination.

"Well, sorry, White but I-I only want to have love with the person I like." Yellow explained.

"Anyone else?" White asked eyeing everyone.

Everyone raised their hands up because they didn't want to be include in a sappy scene that happened to some of the Dex Holders already. All because of Blue. Even she raised her hand up because she only did it because Green wasn't. The only exception were Black and Dia. Dia wasn't paying too much attention as he was eating an onigiri that came from nowhere. He looked at the waiters who were carrying food, and eyeing them to see if it was their table's. Black was just busy thinking to see what he could do to help White.

White eyed them carefully, "So?"

Both boys looked up with a confused look and asking the same question, "What?" At the same time.

"Ehehe." White laughed nervously, "This is gonna be hard."

She then stared at the boys again, "as I was saying, do any of you two volunteer to-"

"Oooh!" Dia suddenly exclaimed, "The food's here!"

The waiter laid down their food skilfully before saying "Enjoy" and leave.

"As I was saying," White started again now annoyed to the point she got interrupted, "Do any of you two volunteer to act the romantic scene for tonight?"

Only Dia shook his head while Black nodded.

"Sure. I don't mind." Black said.

"Well, that's settled then." White decided.

"You know," Dia said while stuffing chicken teriyake in his mouth, "You should eat soon before the food gets cold."

"Ehehehe..." everyone sweat dropped.

"What?" Dia asked

"No don't worry It's nothing." Plating smiled unaware of the fact Dia was only interested in food.

Everyone ate their food quietly. None of them bothered to talk over the noise made from.

They were all worried about the filming set for today - well, most of them that is. Yellow was the person who was panickin the most constantly thinking, "_No, I don't want to have my first kiss yet! It's fine with Red but... Uwaaah!"_ Each person (except for White, Black and Dia) were eyeing one another as if inspecting them for no specific reason. Platina's eyes were the most terrifying stare ever. Her eyes seemed to look through everyone which made each panicking person think that she would find out their secrets. For Platina, her brain was working like crazy. She inspected everyone and stared at them.

After twenty minutes, everyone had finished their food. As each of them paid their share of the meal, White realized what happened. Black was the only one willing to help or act the scene whilst White was the only girl left. She blushed. She and Black were the only ones volunteering to act out the scene. The more she thought about it, the more she understood what really happened.

**White's POV**

What have I done?! I just realized why everyone didn't want to act in the scene! I should've realized it earlier, I should've realized that it was a love scene! Well, at least it's just Black. I'm okay with- Wait, what? I'm okay with Black? I am not okay with Black since- Alright, calm down, White, it's only going to be acting. Are you kidding me! Ugggh. There's also going to be _that _in it.

"Hey, Black," I heard Bianca ask Black, "Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"With what?" Black asked.

"You know, what happened 'earlier'?" Bianca said.

"Oh, that." Black said before staring at his empty plate.

Bianca sighed as she began talking to her new 'boyfriend', Cheren. I was so happy when their feelings for each other were mutual. Thanks so much, Blue for making this happen! After another few minutes, a waitress came and took our empty plates. We stood up and walked towards the exit to the outside. When we passed the exit, a waiter thanked us and we said the same thing to them. We walked together while talking to each other and people talking about the Meteor Shower tonight.

"Soo..." I started, "We have to meet the crew for the scene soo... yeah..."

"Ooh! Found 'em!" Sapphire shouted as she pointed to where the crew were.

"Okay! The two acting get ready for the scene please!" Demanded the director.

Me and Black stood at where we were told to go. Time seemed to past by quickly as we were suddenly in the kissing part. Nervously, I blushed and looked around. Suddenly, a shower of shooting stars appeared. Perfect! I thought. I faced Black. Fortunately, it was kinda dark so he couldn't see my face much. Now that I think about it, this was my first kiss. Wait, why is my heart thumping. Normally, I wouldn't right. Maybe because it's my first kiss? No, my heart's bearing too fast. Maybe...!

"Black...?" I asked nervously.

"Y-yeah?" He stuttered.

"Let's do it," I muttered, I leaned in, ready since I have now figure my true feelings for Black. Who knew this would've happen?

"Black," I whispered, "I... love... You." I said the last part loudly because of the act but I also meant it from the heart.

Black, please notice!

**Black's POV**

I was shocked. I was really surprised at those words White said. I mean, it is also for acting but it sounded like it came from her heart. Blushing, I leaned in and whispered, "I love you too, White."

She backed up and covered her mouth and looked like she was smiling. For some reason, it made me smile, too. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I held her on the waist. Our heads leaned in and the gap between us closed, causing us to kiss each other.

We then stopped and looked at each other.

"How did you notice I was actually confessing to you? Not acting?" She asked.

"Because my heart told me you meant it from the heart." I replied, "Now I'll say it again. I really love you!"

"I love you!" She cried, "You know, I wish upon a shooting star that we will stay together forever."

"Same-" I said

"Cut!" interrupted the director, "Great job, guys!"

Me and White thanked him as we walked to Blue and the others. We went there blushing madly and I spotted Blue snickering.

"So, that was a confession, right?" Blue smirked, "A real one?"

"Y-yes!" Me and White stuttered.

Silence. I started fidgeting a bit because of how tense the air was, but suddenly,they were cheering.

"I knew you two would end up together!" Exclaimed Bianca, "Right from the start anyway."

White looked at me and I looked back. We both stood there looking happy. Really happy.

"So five down, one to go!" Cheered Blue, "And of course, Silver, too!"

"Huh?" We all asked in unison. Silver stood there confused why as well.

"Ohh, nothing..." Smiled Blue nervously while whistling.

"Pesky Woman." Mumbled Green and soon, we all started laughing (except for Green).

**Me: Finally finished! Sorry if it was short or didn't make any sense. And... sorry for not mentiioning the reviewers in the original chapter 9.**

**Silver: I wasn't included much in the story.**

**Blue: Yeah!**

**Me: *ignores them* Hey, White!**

**White: Yes?**

**Me: Do you like Black?**

**White: *blushes* W-why so sudden?**

**Me: BLACK!**

**Black: *runs to me* What?**

**Blue: *laughs* Pfft. This is gonna take a long time. **

**Silver: Bye. R&R. Please.**

**Me: And again, sorry for the late update, and thank you _AdorableMeFan_, _Fluffines_s,_ Hehe_,_ Guest_, _UrFan_, _Hi_, _Kawaii_, _be_, _Crazy_,_ Guest #2_, _Be_,_ Anon_, _One Way_, _SPECIAL_, _DanniO'c_, _Tatah_, _PikaMewGil_l,_ ryeid_, _pokeninja6600 _again.**


	10. Chapter 10: An Unexpected Meeting

**Me: Hey, guys. Sorry for not updating this story for a long while. I was tormented with homework...**

**Silver: Yeah.**

**Me: ...**

**Silver: So, what's this about?**

**Me: At least say hi to me. *slaps Silver on the head***

**Silver: *clutching his head* what did I do?**

**Me: Nothing. *grins* Anyway, this chapter will be *smirks* about Silver... Soulsilvershipping.**

**Silver: *runs away but ends up in one of my traps... The net trap***

**Me: *walks towards him. Looks up to see him dangling from a tree* You remembered the lines didn't you. Hope you didn't forget during the past months.**

**Silver: *mumbles* I hope I did forget.**

**Lyra: Hahaha... Disclaimer: Kam does not own Pokemon nor its characters.**

**Blue: Oh, and thank you to the reviewers: Guesty123, Mewchu, pokeninja6600, Otakuchips, Luna Patrick, pokeperson1000, poBBpC for pointing out a flaw in Chapter 6.**

_**Chapter 10: An unexpected meeting.**_

**No one's POV**

"Aren't we in a really awkward spot right now?" Yellow smiled embarrasedly with a sweatdrop forming in her forehead.

"Yeah... Now that you mention it... Looking at them makes me feel _disgusted_." Red agreed.

"Now, now, guys... It's just... something." Blue tried to make them calm down.

"Easy for you to say..." Green remarked, calmly before raising his right hand up, "Especially if they are right there making kissy wissy faces in front of us!" The scene expanded to the whole room filled with... couples... doing their thing... and singing songs towards each other.

It was early morning and the group were in a room, _Karaoke Room_. Pearl was off to get something from a comedy shop, apparently, and Silver was nowhere to be found. Blue suspected that Silver might've met up with _someone._ But there were more problems than trying to find Silver, the foursome were sitting in the middle of the room with all of their other friends making out and saying some... weird... and very not-like-them... stuff. Red stuck his tongue out and Yellow was blushing madly. Green, however, had a vein popping on his head. A very dangerous aura was eminating from him and yet, only Yellow, Red and Blue noticed. Red put back his tongue in his mouth, and Yellow's sweat drops was not coming from their friends, but from Green who was terrifying at the moment. Blue tried to soothe Green with many different ways which failed many times. Green couldn't hold it any longer and a growl was a warning to hide. Yellow and Red squirmed under the chairs and Blue quickly hid underneath the nearest table. Yellow covered her ears with her hands and Red held on to his cap and pulled it down to his ears so that he wouldn't hear a thing. Everyone paid no attention to why they hid and the glare and aura Green was sending to the couples. Blue did a countdown after a few seconds till the growl, "Five... Four..." She counted down with her fingers showing Red and Yellow how many more seconds left, "Three... Two... One...COVER YOUR EARS!" Blue did the same thing as Yellow since she didn't wear her hat today. Green stood up just as she said "Cover your ears".

He breathed in before, "ALL OF YOU! QUIT MAKING OUT! IT'S DISGUSTING!"

Everyone snapped out of their sessions as shivers went up their spine. Green was huffing, his fists clenched. He was angry. Everyone turned to him, except for Red, Yellow and Blue who were hiding. Yellow was trembling and Red was smiling a wobbly smile. Blue was emotionless. When the room turned quiet, Green stopped huffing, sat down and folded his arms. "Better."

After a few seconds, they heard laughter coming from under the table. Green, irritated as always, kicked the table and the laugh subsided into "OW!"

Blue came out of the table and was holding her head with one eye closed, the other looking up at Green. "What did you do that for?"

"Sorry, I must've kicked the table accidentally." Green smirked. Suddenly, they were both arguing at each other.

Red then spoke up, "Aah. Another _lover's_ quarrel." He said emphatizing the word _lover._

"Aren't they like a _married_ couple?" Yellow asked (mocked) emphatizing the word _married _as well.

Everyone, excluding Blue and Green, agreed with a "Uh-huh" and a nod.

The two stopped quarreling and faced the others, "WE AREN'T LOVERS!"

"And they even say stuff at the same time." Pearl folded his arms upwards.

"When did you come back here?!" The others said at the same time.

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Uh..." Silver walked through the island with his hands covering his mouth, "That was a horrible sight." He'd left the Karaoke Room because of the disgusting couples around him he nearly vomited. Yes, it was that disgusting. He then stopped, "Where am I?"

Suddenly, a beach ball came out of nowhere and hit him... Square in the face. He fell backwards with a loud thud and the ball left leaving a red mark in his face, "Uggh... Can it get any worse?"

He stood up and dusted off the dirt from his clothes. After that, he picked up the beach ball pondering where it'd came from.

"I'm so sorry!"

This took Silver by surprise, this ball can actually talk, "Wait, you can talk?"

The ball, however, stayed silenced.

"I'm so sorry..." He heard the voice behind and turned around to look at its owner. There stood a girl with long red, white collared shirt, a pair of blue overalls, white socks, red shoes, and a white hat with a red ribbon. He recognised that person from somewhere... _Uh oh._ Thought Silver. She was the last person Silver wanted to see...

"Lyra?"

**Lyra's POV**

"Lyra?" The red head asked.

_Now how did he know my name?_

"Because, you were in my school." He answered.

"Oh... Wait... How did you know I was wondering how you knew my name?" I asked, obviously surprised.

"You just asked." He said.

"Ugh... Come on..." I said, "Anyway, who're you?"

"I can't believe you don't remember me..." He face palmed, "I'll give you a hint. Middle School."

"Hmmm..." I scratched my chin, _Middle School... Middle School... Wait!_

"It can't be... You're Silver? Right?" I asked.

"Bin-go." He said.

I can't believe it... The boy I've liked for years is now standing in front of me. But... I hit him with my beach ball... Accidentally... Now I know for sure that this is an unrequited love... Sigh. Stop it, Lyra. No need to lose hope now, act naturally.

"Uh... So, sorry for hitting you on the head with the beach ball." I looked at the ball, "Can I have that back...?"

Silver looked down at the ball he was holding, "Uh... Oh... Yeah... sure." He passedi the ball to me and I gratefully took it, relieved to know he wasn't angry.

"So... do you wanna walk with me?" I asked. Wait, what?

Silver looked at me and replied by nodding. I was thankful but... Why did I say that? And why did he-

"I'm lost anyway."

Oh bummer. I actually thought he may had liked me, but oh well. Things you hope for don't usually happen.

"So why are you lost anyway?" I asked as we walked.

"Well, I wanted to try and go away from a creepy place." Silver explained. He shuddered at the thought.

"That's..." I said, unable to say anything.

"I nearly vomited from the sight. It was really disgusting."

"I wonder what it is... It must've been hard for you to cope with it." I said.

"Yeah. It was." Silver agreed, "Why are you here then? I swear I haven't seen you around this island."

"I could say the same thing to you."

"I asked first and I won't answer until you answer mine." Silver retorted. Damn, he's good.

"I'm here because it's Summer Holidays. Right?" I asked and Silver nodded, "Also, I heard..." I saw Silver raise his eyebrows, "Um... I mean... I've always wanted to visit a beach in Unova for once because my friends kept bragging how they went to Unova last Summer and how beautiful it was so I wanted to try and see this place at least. And I couldn't believe how beautiful this place is!"

"Okay... Well, I came here because my friends forced me to. They won tickets so... Yeah." silver explained.

I was a bit happy to find out that he didn't bother asking what I meant by 'I heard' bit.

"So, what were you going to say after 'I heard'?" He asked curiously.

And right there and then, I panicked and died. Not literally.

_**In the Karaoke Room**_

**_Normal POV_**

"Shhh... Guys!" Hissed Blue as she carried on watching something from her phone.

Everyone had calmed down from the quarrelling and stopped as Blue had told them.

"Why?" Asked Yellow.

"I'm watching something important right now." Blue answered.

"Why is it so important?" Sapphire asked.

"Just stop and look." Blue said and pointed to her phone.

The group leaned in and peered over to Blue's Phone. There they found Silver and... Lyra?

"Wait... Why is Lyra there?!" Gold and Crystal said in unison.

"Apparently, she just went because of summer holidays." Blue smirked,"But I doubt that. Besides, should I tell you guys a secret?"

"Yes!" They all said at once eagerly, however, Green just rolled his eyes, much to his annoyance.

Blue cupped her hand around her mouth, "Well, Lyra and Silver... Likes each other!"

Everyone gasped.

"Really? That's great news!" The girls started screaming wondering what would happen next and the boys were planning to tease Silver when he comes back, which Green participated in.

"But how did you record Silver and find out where he is through your phone?" Asked Platina.

"GPS on Silver by micro chip, crew gathering everywhere stalking Silver, sending it to me live... Kehehehe..." Blue laughed maniacally.

Everyone sweatdropped at how smart Blue was. Possibly smarter than Green.

_**Back to where we were**_

**Silver's POV**

Right now, I'm nervous. Lyra was my all-time crush. At first, I thought she was just some annoying bubbly kid but eventually, I grew fond of her, and later loved... I really wonder what she really thinks of me. Maybe, I should confess... Maybe not... Yes... No? Yes? No? Ugh... Make up your mind you stupid brain! I sighed. So many bad things are happening to me right? Icky love scenes, friends turning to weirdoes, me getting hit by a ball, meeting Lyra from nowhere, Blue setting us up- Wait... Blue could have possibly told Lyra where I was and forced her to come. Maybe that was what Lyra was going to say.

"So, what were you going to say after 'I heard'?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh...um...uh..." Lyra sweated, but finally sighed, "Guess there's no use hiding it. Blue told me... About you going. And I wanted to go there -the part where I said because it was beautiful is true- is because I wanted to see you more often... During... The holidays..."

I blushed at what she said. So what I thought was true.

"Why did you want to see me?" I questioned.

"Because... Um..." She began to blush. Let's just hope it's not where I think this is going, "I like you..." She began to blush different shades of red as well as I.

"Okay. Same here... I like you, too." I said that out of the blue. I then realised what I said and quickly covered my mouth.

"R-really?" Lyra's eyes started sparkling.

I sighed, "Yeah."

She then hugged me. This means I'm gonna have to care of her, huh? That's a good thing.

"Hey, wanna go meet my friends?"

Lyra nodded. I really have such a good luck.

**A few minutes later... Normal POV**

Silver and Lyra opened the door only to find the lights closed and no one inside.

"Guess they all went home." Silver said back to his emotionless state.

Just as they were about to turn away, the lights lit on and a group of people jumped up.

"SURPRISE!"

Everywhere, there were streamers, balloons and a sign saying, "Welcome, new couple!" There were foods and everyone gathered round from their hiding spots. Of course, the new couple were shocked.

"We asked if we could a spare one hour and the person said yeah so, yeah." Gold said.

"What?" Silver asked, "And how did you guys...?" He then glared at Blue.

"Heheheh..." Blue smiled... She was in trouble... Big trouble...

"Who cares, no time for chitchat! It's time to PARTY!" Shouted Ruby hurriedly, saying Blue's life.

Blue mouthed a word of thanks to Ruby which he returned with a smile. Soon, the boys were teasing Silver while the girls congratulated Lyra. Blue however, had a small notebook as she ticked of something.

"Yes, one more to go... Including me."

**Me: Yay! Finished!**

**Silver: Took you long enough. Why did you have to make me see weird lovey dovey scenes?**

**Me: Says the boy who loved a girl for a long time. *smirks* And who should that be again? Oh wait, that's Lyra!**

**Silver: *blushes* stop it!**

**Me: *sticks tonugue out* Make me!**

**Silver: *shouts an chases me* I will.**

**Lyra: *rolls her eyes* Thanks again to ****the reviewers: Guesty123, Mewchu, pokeninja6600, Otakuchips, Luna Patrick, pokeperson1000, poBBpC for pointing out a flaw in Chapter 6. Also, thanks for those who favourited, followed or read this story. Thanks everyone for being patient for a long time.**

******Blue: We would also like some critiques (if possible) and more reviews. We would be thankful. Please R&R!**

******Me and Silver: Wow, she's being formal for once in this story.**


End file.
